Hurry Up!
by Noiseee
Summary: 小别胜新婚


**双腿夹紧，给老子利索点！**

当绿谷出久听见这样一句话时，他险些一拳揍向身后这个图谋不轨的来者。当然，只不过是险些，可假若他想要在亲吻前再打上一架的话，他想对方兴许也会更加乐意。

"小胜？"

他轻声呼喊对方的名字，这般的所为只换来了罪魁祸首不满的轻哼与藏在其中的肯定答复。小男孩的运气还算不错，他的恋人难得保有几分好心情，至少没有对其没有立马顺从的行径表示愤怒，或许该说，假如怀里的野兔敢对源头不知的家伙也抱以温柔，也许恶狼才会更加暴躁地一口咬下。

作为奖励，男人耐着性子等待门扉的敞开，即便这在绿谷看来这一股脑开锁的蛮力令其不知道是该心疼锁眼还是自己。那熟悉的手心已经按耐不住，由方才威胁时搂上的腰肢，有力而顿挫地揉着后臀的软肉，没有任何章法也谈不上多么温柔，与其说是笨拙，倒不如像是对方风格的索取占有。

"磨蹭个什么。"

大概是察觉到绿谷的窃笑，爆豪的耐心与好脾气也耗到极致。他猛然用力，一把将稍矮些许的男人拽在墙角，配合着膝盖，别有用意地顶着对方的胯下。他感受到小动物受到威胁时本能的颤抖，当然，他也毫不介意将这咽作别扭的邀请。他堂堂爆豪胜己可是一介好男人，明白如何挑过青涩讨吻的雏菊嫩瓣，也懂得怎么品尽对方那副美好皮囊下骚透的髓。

"老子不是说了，双腿夹紧了，利索点！"

他嗅着所爱的味道，由脖颈至乱撩鼻翼的蓬发。两个大男人间可没有女人的体香与柔软，为了这座城市和平而锻炼而出的肌肉结实得有些硌人，可他又不知为何地沉迷于此。这不禁自主的颤抖，这由喉结里榨出的紧张喘息，这遗留在没品衣衫里的洗涤纯味，没有多么魅惑诱人，但恰好凑成心里的安稳。

"等等，"这很不妙，用脚趾头想也知道。管不上松手后甩在地面的提包，被按在门板为对方上下其手的男人拽住最后的理智，挣扎着企图摆脱现状——即便这由爆豪出现那一刻起，就注定了唯一的结局。"这可还在玄关，而且，我还没洗澡，浑身一股汗臭。"

"这又有什么关系。"

爆豪一声冷笑，挂在唇角的玩味仿佛此刻撞上一只只会编织蹩脚玩笑的可口兔子。施加在肩膀的力度不禁加大，令那总展翅自由的蝴蝶骨成为两根指头的俘虏。绿谷从小就爱哭，泪腺发达的男人在这要紧关头也没让他失望。爆豪知道那不过是这个爱哭鬼不经意的习惯，可他总难免地感到兴奋。文人爱凭眼泪娇花，而待这强大的英雄看来，这破玩意更适合浇火，像焦油那样，燃得更加旺盛。

"反正废久你也很喜欢这样玩吧。"

他不会给对方留下退路，无论是物理上还是生理上。大众总认为唯有胜利才能进得上爆心地的眼睛，而事实上，这抹掺上水雾的幽绿早已成为心间世界的底色。男人是绅士，不会贪图美人的钱财姿色，即便很多时候那更近乎对方的故意计谋。可唯独在这只有肌肉，干巴巴空剩骨头的躯体上，他贪婪得想要吞抹骨缝。

"蹭上我的味道，在这只相隔一扇门的地方。"

一把扣住绿谷还来不及紧闭的嘴巴，爆豪塞进了他的拇指，不会抵上刺疼对方的咽喉，不过恰好能控制恋人的吞咽。无法回至喉间的唾液溢出唇齿，故意模仿交合的手指沾上银丝。敌人可没有休假概念，掺在舌尖的甜味说明了爆豪今日战斗的激烈。男人的体温偏高，明明仅剩这算不上友好与舒适的扣按，可却似一团无名之火燃于心中。

由绿谷无法下咽的喉间，扩散至恶趣味把玩的对方。

妈的。

猛然抽去指头，爆豪用力地拽住对方的衣领。书呆子不愧是书呆子，窄肩矮半个头小雀斑，衬上这减价恤衫，自己就像在亲身犯罪。

绿谷也毫不示弱，像是要回击被戏弄的憋屈似得，抢在恶狼伸出獠牙刹那，率先吻上对方的唇。干燥，胡须还没彻底刮净，难免有些扎人，微甜，属于对方与硝酸甘油的滋味。

耐心早就耗个精光，于打开这扇大门之前，于两人多日未见的每分每秒。他们从不需要思量接吻后该做些什么，毕竟早在那一刻到来之前，愈发干涸的躯体已然抢跑理智意识。

"一口一口地咽下我的一切。"

他如是说着，而他也将会是这样如是做着。

而没过多久绿谷就发自内心地感到后悔。

"小胜，"他呼喊身旁的爱人，吐出喉间的沙哑嗓音自己都会害臊。"这感觉太奇怪了。"

"怎么，你不也答应了吗。"爆豪指得是扛入屋前的言语。很显然，正在兴头的所爱没有感到丝毫异常。

"可我没想到会是这样……"

绿谷的声音近乎嘟囔，如果可以他真想把脑袋死死地埋入枕头，一闭眼一呼吸，双腿一蹬就到明天。可事实上就连这点小事也成为奢望，柔软舒适的枕头被男人甩在床下，视线所能触及的地方也只剩下漏在床上的乳状液体，粉色，暧昧得像是此刻脸庞的泛红。大有蓬勃之势的肉型巨物立在他的脸旁，青筋暴起，看得英雄人偶头皮发麻。

他可万万没想到，那句低俗挑衅会这样高度还原！

两人的姿势可谓是尴尬的本质表现。他的视线触及那骇人的肉刃，被对方扣紧双脚的缘由使得与这本欲避之远之的存在凑得仿佛要贴上脸庞。而对方正环抱自己，凭拧住腰间的利爪，还有迎上对方指节把玩的后臀。多亏了个性的使用，爆豪的手粗糙了不少。几块茧覆盖在指节，显得有些厚实，可男人不以为意，不就几道印痕，既能打碎敌人的牙，又能爽翻身下的家伙，何乐而不为。

于是男人咬开了一管润滑剂，管口太紧，干涩得像废久的后庭。可爆豪却还是很有耐心。怎么说，都是自己用的，现在玩坏了可就不划算了。

他用力挤出，朝掌心还有可口的臀部。微凉的乳液舔上毫无防备的肌肤，骤然施加的刺激宛若导入一段静电，沿着所爱的脊髓爬上脑内。房间寒气为空调传来的暖意驱逐一尽，赤裸相依的二人间更是为火辣而蹭上汗水，可置于当下，绿谷只感到寒意，恐惧涂满心间，而难以言表的期待涌入甜蜜。

"怎么废久，光是这么一弄就那么期待了吗。

不带好意的语调是爆豪惯以的态度，可现在这又平增了几分戏谑和玩意。

"才没有！"

惹毛的小兔子果然还是会咬人的。

"是吗。"爆豪难得没有点燃怒火，或是因为对方这副害羞吃瘪的可爱模样，或是这不自主贴近的热辣翘臀。唇角挂上一抹坏笑，男人按耐在英雄身份之下的恶趣味再度激起。乳液是他亲自挑选的，草莓味，适合极了松软可口的夹心蛋糕。"可你的屁股在欢迎我。"他用力地推进一根指节——老天，这紧致的玩意就活该被自己操得发红。"由这里，"感受来自对方的颤抖，爆豪寻觅着记忆，由生涩欲拒的后庭，滑入足以令对方哭喊求饶的熟悉凸部。"到这里。"

几声呜鸣碎响冲出男人紧咬的齿间，细细碎碎，混在喘息声里衬得愈发情色。爆豪很满意这首插奏，可他想要更多，他也知道这家伙漂亮皮囊下的渴望与热切。

"愣着干什么，你以为你是闲着等本大爷伺候吗。"惩罚似的，爆豪用力地塞进第二根手指，在这生涩的小洞里，模仿交欢地卖力来回抽插。"满足了下面的口，你上面的嘴也该好好地满足我了吧。"

绿谷当然听懂了对方言语里的暗示，可心理与本能又使之抗拒。这样的回应令恋人很是不满，没再耗上一分一秒，他便立马抽拖了双指，干脆利落，全然对不上已经兴奋直立的下身。

猛然传至的空虚感磨耗男人的理智。绿谷就像是染上高烧，浑身发烫，张开嘴寻求一滴疗病的清水，却为对方以吻要挟。方才的凶狠遗留在后穴，吃疼又发酸，但不知为何，现在于此却令别样的情感发酵心头。

很痒，很疼，道不清的润滑还是肠液缓缓地由中淌落，粘粘糊糊，很不舒服。

——小胜。

身体很烫，热得仿佛要紧贴才能够稍能安心。

——小胜。

还想要更多，还想要更加紧密。

——小胜。

他要小胜，现在，立刻，马上！

而这一切早已为对方玩在掌心。

"干还是不干。"

几个音节，就足够挑明条件。

狡猾，实在太诈了。绿谷在心里一遍遍地回击暗骂。小胜早就看透了自己，这份压在骨子里的不屈骄傲，以及凭天真淡漠掩藏渴望的虚伪。

于是他伸出了手，用力地掐了掐那硬得暴起的肉物。指甲报复式地刮过涨起的伞部，不深不浅，恰好令男人咬牙打颤。

操。

受到这番挑衅，爆豪毫不吝啬地用力回击。对方最隐蔽的地方就在自己的眼前，只要他愿意，他就能将这家伙整得发颤。这下可真好运，他也正好有这雅兴。谈不上半点温柔，男人飞快地将指头再度送入那该死的销魂窑——还不忘多加一根，好让某位接机反击的混账咬牙吃疼。多余的浊液为粗恨进离的外物滑出淫靡，不堪入耳的碎响是此刻最合适的伴奏序曲。多亏了方才的调弄，这次进入并不算困难，小穴一张一合，欲拒还迎的模样可爱得让男人几欲奖励一巴掌过去。

而绿谷也不愿意认输，兔子惹急了都会咬人，更别说身而为具有自我意识的人了。倘若将英雄人偶与具有威胁性的犯人摆在一起，相信绝大多数人都会提防敌人，然而或许只有爆豪会选择将视线紧锁绿谷，他自信能碾压所有敌人，可唯独这个男人，这个倔强起来谁都按不住的家伙，可值得了一切的好奇与挥拳相向。

他扶住那根巨物——骇人，青筋暴起，倘若暴君，即将蹂躏他的喉咙，很是恐怖。咽下一口不争气的紧张，绿谷不再犹豫地将其送到嘴里。涂满男人气息的肉棒令汗与带腥的杂味充斥唇齿，偏小的嘴巴实在难以招架这样蛮粗的玩意，然而他坚持着，用舌头与利齿寻觅胜机。为人口交的感觉并不算好，可强势男人传来的任意一丝动摇却使得自己像是尝着甜头的野兽，愈发无法按耐骨子里的本能。

原生于撕扯的犬齿擦过敏感的顶部，本适于味觉的小舌正乖巧地上下舔抵。绿发男子明白自己除了战场外各方面总为这天赋异禀的对手绝对性地碾压，任何所谓拿得出手的技巧在对方那双猩红眸子里不过稚嫩，于是他很聪明地扬长避短，尝遍辛辣的舌尖总爱歇息在清雅，几近笨拙更能挑去原生态的欲望。舌齿并未勉强自我地用力咽下，他更似捧起一株美味，用最柔软的舌面拂过硬得发烫的柱身，笨拙地舔弄，倘若品尝会融化的佳肴。

透骨的快感冲破男人的理智，就似一片羽毛擦过敏感的马眼，若有若无的笨拙抚弄升华作出色的引诱相邀。妈的，这个混账色情书呆子。爆豪紧咬牙关，顺势补偿这欠操的屁股，恶狠狠地，用力咬上一口。处于下方的男人吃疼地倒吸勉强慰藉好胜之徒的自尊心，反击似地，抢在绿谷回头抱怨的刹那，恶狠狠地送上手指——直击敏感处，任疼痛与快感折磨怀中的身躯。

"喂废久，"

还不够，单纯地肢体触碰还不够。

"老子外出期间你在干什么。"

戏弄他，撕裂完美存在的伪装。

"该不会背着我找别的人吧。"

答案必然是否定，这无意义的质询不过是猎人擅用的把戏，为了身下爱人泛起的绯红，以及因为言辞而不禁绞紧的蜜处。

"还是说，"

他松开拽住对方脚踝的手，翻身一把按牢还乖巧地为下身服务的恋人。发丝相缠，近得只容得鼻息紧拥。他的人正为自己所禁锢，眼里的碧绿依然纯粹澄澈，但不久后定会染上情欲水雾，配极了着红至滴血的耳垂。

"你幻想着老子然后把自己操射。"

爆豪咬着耳垂可口的稚嫩，享用获知正确答案的快感紧绞。

"才没有！"

绿谷竭力否认，可无论缘由是否切实，挤满眼眶的眼泪将他衬得格外诱人。爱哭鬼，很是惹人厌。

因为会使人控制不住地再三索取。

"可你下面正夹紧老子的手指。"男人低喘着，可滑出喉咙的声音更近兴奋。"怎么，"鼻翼擦过发鬓，对方的味道充盈彼间。男人的味道，不会香也不会浊，闻起来恰是舒服。

"你想要老子的鸡巴吗。"

混账！

几点怒火燃于身下男人的心中。绿谷出久脾气确实好，耐心也足得让人不敢相信，可这从不会成为隐忍的象征。他可是No.1英雄，个性使用起来解决对手就和玩没什么两样，之所以能被乖巧按住还不是多亏了这点爱意，而当下却成为对方手里的把柄。不提还不来气，现在想想就憋屈。

或许是疯狂冲昏了头脑，或许高热蒸发了理智，向来腼腆青涩的男孩在这一刻夺来了多一份的冲动和蛮干。他一把推开骑在身上的男人，反向施加的力量倾倒了风头的转变，当然，还有方才还卡在下身的指头。骤然挣脱的充盈换来毫无防备的空虚，酸涨的后穴张合里彰显欲求不满。这不会持续多久，主动骑在上头的男人注定要吞下更多。

双腿夹紧对方的腰肢，健硕精瘦，不同于己的结实肌肉彰显专属成人男性的魅力。长得真帅，上帝可有够偏心。绿谷不满地轻哼半调，指节轻勾所爱俊挺的鼻梁后，又不禁窃笑。那么帅的英雄是自己的男友，这还挺有成就感的。男人知道如何才能令佳肴衬得更加美味，只不过不愿亲身实现罢了，除了当下。

他伸出两指，迎上那双猩红眸子投来的视线，就这么径直地送向后庭。长期的锻炼拉开了他的韧带，这番别扭的姿势也能坚持上一会。紧密的蜜穴还带有温热，混上浊液的软肉顺从地难以想象。绿谷毫不费劲地碰及这方可吞下充饥的饥渴，指甲划过肠壁的感觉满足不了什么，不过这足以暂时糊弄，他的另一只手正扶着那巨物——方才还塞不入口的存在——小心翼翼地，紧张而又兴奋地几欲送入后方。

"给我。"

偏高的音线如旧，可索求里夹带不容拒绝的坚定。绿眸依然迷人，只不过在天真里滴落情欲。

他妈的。

骚得欠操。

猩红眸子里只剩要吞尽对方的情欲，以及肉食动物谋掠前的野性。

突然冲上的外力撞碎了绿谷的游刃有余，爆豪，那个本该处于被动的男人，此时竟顺势掐住他的腰肢，恶狠狠地将肉刃捅入他的小洞。三节指头的扩充哪里比得上实物的威力，猛然直击的姿态模样仿佛是借势吞食猎物的狡猾巨蟒。毫无防备的一击扭转局势，快感掺上痛感迅猛地沿脊骨冲上头脑。相较瘦小的身板撑不住这样的攻陷，锐气在此刻融为一如既往的辛辣调料。

"等等，小胜，太快了……"

爆豪在他体内肆意放纵，每一个动作都像歼灭敌人般的又狠又准。涨得暴起的巨物一次次地冲至最深，又一遍遍地推出，恶趣味式地摩擦稚嫩的软肉，强势粗暴地仿佛要将两块肉球也塞入其中。掐在腰肢的双手与大开大合的动作看似是粗暴的象征，可唯有绿谷才知道，这每每擦透敏感处的所谓偶然，才是真正意义上的故意妄为。

"怎么，你要的不就是这个吗。"

他冲击着他，凭蛮力和唯有自己才懂的的技巧。暴力和强势铸就了这份爱恋结实粗狂的外壳，而熟悉与满足则为其中注满甜蜜爱慕。

"不……太快了……"

本该充当武器借用的重力，现在却沦为对方禁锢自己的牢笼。膝盖抵在柔软的床褥上，绿谷已然没有任何能用以挣脱的气力。撕扯的疼痛折磨着每一个细胞，可快感又令其充盈满足。他就像是溺水者，坠落这深不见底的爱河，唯有所爱的支持，才能使其苟且喘息。

"给你，老子这不就在给你了吗。"

爆豪吼叫着，用不带甜蜜的言辞谱写暴力的情诗，凭烙在对方躯体的红痕宣布所有。大片白皙的肌肤展露在眼前，轻覆一层薄汗，两点殷红在逐渐泛红的肌肤上衬得惹目。妈的。男人低声怒骂，咧开嘴朝那狠狠地咬上一口。

疼痛是无法挣脱的主调。可怀中人的颤抖满足不了野兽的贪欲，他感受到对方不由绞紧的肠道，这几下的狠哾险些令自己缴械投降。这还早的很，没把这家伙操射他绝不能提前认输。

衣衫保护的脆弱处迎上人类长以啃食的利齿，漫无章法地啃咬抵上时而送至的舌尖，绿谷就似卡在裂缝，倾听福音的灵魂几欲触碰柔软，可凶狠而至的痛感又将他扯入深渊。他挣扎着，想要摆脱对方舌齿上的戏弄，殊不知动作的缀加只意味着下方更深地占据索取。

"废久已经快忍不住了吗。"

男人的腰肢不自主的摆动，撞酸了自我的敏感点，也惹火了攻占他的恶犬。他瞧见了那一双不老实的手，正企图探向前方，凭没有品调地自慰安抚涨得酸疼的前端。

"你这家伙。"爆豪自然不会允许这样的事情发生，他腾出一只手，扣紧了那不听话的玩意，用力的同时，也逼出了几道不争气的白浊。"你是瞧不起我吗。"猩红双眸凝视怀中的所爱，视线舔抵似地游走在那副可口的躯体，最后压灭了对方的锐气。紧张，恐惧，而又难掩期待，这就是爆豪所喜欢的神情，德行比任何一个技艺高超的婊子都要诱人。"老子要操射你，用后面！"他扬手就给后臀一巴掌，红的，与白皙的肌肤还有身上未散去的印痕相衬，简直欠收拾。

"等等……"

不成话语的呻吟冲破绿谷的喉咙，他甚至不敢相信这甜腻的音调竟源于自己，上扬暧昧得就似欲求不满的调情。显然对方也有同感，他感受到那巨物在体内的膨胀，这种填满蜜处的感觉既令人满足，又使他本能恐惧。

"等什么。双脚夹紧，给老子利索点！"

情欲上头的男人谈不上冷静，他掐住那精瘦的腰肢，用力地朝那一个劲地猛冲。最敏感柔软的地方挨上坚硬的巨物，本欲的重装冲透大脑。近乎疯狂的抽插闯入两人彼间，最隐秘的地方正为爆豪填充为自己喜欢的形状。穴口的媚肉吃力地吞咽舌齿难以承受的快感，接近本能的速度似海浪般一遍遍地抽打男人的躯体。溢出喉间的呻吟混入男人的喘息，划破后背的痛感缓解着这快要让人疯掉的快感。他们就似坠入欲海的旅人，唯有彼此才能令沉浮逃于深渊。

淫靡的水声由交合处回荡，溅落床单的浊液勾勒情色的模样。快感由心脏逃离，沿肌肉的线条，骨骼的回路，一步一步地侵占彼此的头脑，几近失控的二人在本能战场上挥剑要挟，可却因为怀中的温度和所爱，甘愿成为败破一方。

白浊交付在男人的手里，因为快感而射出的羞愧早为这份满足而吞噬一尽。温热的肠壁绞紧依然坚持的巨物，同时也满意地尝上这溢满而出的甘甜。他抱紧恋人，将过度的爱意灌入他的体内。而对方搂紧了他的脖颈，倦意与痛感满布其身，然而于这熟悉的肩膀上安然睡去前夕，他吻上了一生挚爱的双唇。很轻，但真挚入骨。

就是因为你，因为你这家伙。

他们终如愿以偿。

清晨五点，窗帘外的世界还蒙蒙亮，男人便起身收拾。恤衫窄脚裤，还有摊在床上以四肢作画彰显印象派艺术的男人。世间唯有两件事令爆豪胜己感到头疼，一是喝醉酒拥抱自己的老太婆，二是熟睡中的绿谷出久。

他扬手就是一拍，早起是好事，可太早那就伤神。揉了揉眼睛，初醒的男人顶着一头蓬乱的绿发，睡眼朦胧地朝眼前的恋人询问道："这还不到七点，小胜那么早叫我起来有事吗？"

"老子醒了你还睡着，我心里不平衡。"

理直气壮，似乎还很有道理。

"小胜也太幼稚了！"

"啧。"男人不由咋舌，伸出手在抽醒对方前选择将头发揉得更乱。这小子真不知道怎么睡的，明明累成那样还能四处翻侧最后弄出这副德行。"有烟吗，废久。"

"我又不抽。"

"真不愧是书呆子，就连事后烟的美味都不知道。"

"小胜不也是。"不知是多亏了睡意，还是胆子肥了敢于吃透对方的个性，反击之余，绿谷伸手拽住了爆豪的衣领。舌齿相抵，轻触一吻，将彼此的气息传入深处。

"没有烟味。"他像是再度确认似地总结道。

要不是因为工作需要，爆豪胜己定会把这乱点火的家伙整得下午才起床。

"话说小胜你怎么会在这里。你不是还在京都出差吗。"

"回来查岗。"拾起地上的衣衫，爆豪一把将其甩给还赤裸身躯的男人。太瘦了，还是得多吃些肉。很白，不过正好与吻痕衬得相符。"看看你这小子是不是还活着。"

"我当然是健健康康！"佐证似地，绿谷用力地拍了拍胸膛。"结结实实的。"

"得了吧，这小身板。"一抹熟悉的坏笑挂在爆豪的唇角，他总算收拾好行李，好在昨晚闯入的刹那一点也没碍事。"走了。"

"等等，小胜是要现在就赶回京都吗。"

随便套上一件衬衣，绿谷赤裸着双脚追上迈向玄关的恋人。东京的初冬算不上多么友善，没有下雪，可寒意毫不衰减。他冷得双脚发红，可也不愿意在追随对方的道路上浪费一分一毫。

一贯如此。

"首班车六点，够了。"

瞧见对方这副衣服都没穿好就跑出来的蠢样，金发男子又无名地再生怒火。他一把扯下围在脖子上的围巾，不容分说地系在所爱的脖颈上。当然，还不忘伸手将他抱紧在怀。原始的温度传递简单随性，但实用地正能分享暖意。

"好好活着，该吃饭就吃饭别老点外卖，说的就是你，你这个猪扒店的尊贵死忠客户。衣服穿多点，揍晕敌人后该干什么就干什么，少在那里逞强微笑，就为了那几张被粉丝摆上博客的丑照，有什么意思。"

被骂了。绿谷不由地低下头来。小胜从不是话多的人，不过唯独面对自己，这个暴躁又毒舌的恋人才会这样三番五次地念叨数落。

"还有，"

没有暖气的照顾，玄关衬得很冷。话语滑出舌齿，融入水雾白气之间，就似要在不知不觉中，揉做未存。

"与恋人分别时，记得要附上送别之吻。"

"诶？"

稍矮些许的英雄抬起头来，满是疑惑的幽绿不偏不倚地撞上那抹猩红。一如既往地强势骄傲，一如既往地只映落自身。

这算是小胜在向自己撒娇吗。

"给老子利索点！"

对方不耐烦地大吼道。少了几点亮光，故意施加在脑袋上的力量塞落了彼此的神态。可绿谷明白，这份紧张惊喜定是双向。言语藏得住实意，可心跳盖不过真心。

"小胜还真幼稚。"

他笑了，清爽又干脆。

"你小子在说什么……"

亲吻阻断言语的继续，很轻，笨拙地不算什么，可他尝到了爱意，又浓又甜，大概能品上一辈子。

"混账书呆子。"

他搂住所爱的腰，轻咬雀斑旁可爱的鼻梁。

"幼稚家伙。"

他学着伴侣的口吻，微笑里轻声回击。

不久之后几道暖阳将会洒入弥留寒意的屋间，融去飘落和光的尘埃，唤醒静花的美好。

他正站在厨房，腰间系上围裙，嘴上骂咧还在偷懒的家伙，手里却烹制对方挚爱的培根。

他会攀上对方的后背，肩上披着随意扯下的衣衫，乖巧地接受伴侣的责骂，模糊嘟囔间念叨的都是对方的名字。

利索点。他在人生的一头，不满地骂道。

他迈开步子，朝对方跑去。小胜。他呼喊着，声音里充满向往。

慢死了，废久。

可他终会拽住那双手，于生命的此刻，至未来的相守。

而他也终会包容对方的一切，无论是暴躁愤怒，还是骄傲坚持。

嗯。

他轻声应和，言语里充满幸福。

End.


End file.
